List of Edmund Rice (1638) descendants
This is a category of descendants of Edmund Rice (1638) who immigrated to Massachusetts Bay Colony in 1638 and became a founder of both Sudbury, Massachusetts and Marlborough, Massachusetts. Ward, Andrew Henshaw. 1858. A genealogical History of the Rice Family: Descendants of Deacon Edmund Rice, Boston: C. Benjamin Richardson, Publisher. 379pp. Download PDFEdmund Rice (1638) Association, 2011. Descendants of Edmund Rice: The First Nine Generations. (CD-ROM) No overlap with http://www.wargs.com/other/ - but other wargs sections may overlap; e.g. http://www.wargs.com/political/ A * Anderson, Wes (1969) - ( TABurroughs, EWBurroughs, GTBurroughs2, GTBurroughs1, MRice6, TRice5, TRice4, ORice, JRice, ERice2, ERice1) Famous American film director with many credits. (Grand-nephew to Edgar Rice Burroughs.) * Desiderio Alberto Arnaz IV (1953 - ), actor and musician, son of Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz * Lucie Désirée Arnaz (1951 - ), entertainer and producer; daughter of actors Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz B * Ball, Isaac (1747-1819) - ( IBall1, MBrewer, ERice, HRice, ERice1) - Revolutionary War Minuteman present at the Battle of Lexington in April 1775. * Ball, Lucille (1911-1989) - ( HDBall, JCBall, CMBall, IBall3, IBall2, IBall1, MBrewer, ERice, HRice, ERice1) - actress, comedienne, television personality, and studio executive Desilu Productions * Barnes, Asa (1756-1812) - ( FBarnes, ZEager, LWoods, Lydia Rice (1649-1723), ERice2, ERice1) - Private in 1775 Marlborough Minuteman Company marched to stop British. * Barnes, Daniel, Capt (1736-1813) - ( ZEager, LWoods, Lydia Rice (1649-1723), ERice2, ERice1) - Capt of company of Minute men who marched 19 Apr 1775, but arrived after skirmish was over. Commissioned Captain 25 May 1775, served in 15th regiment. * Barton, Donald C (1889-1939) - , (Son of G.H. Barton) geophysicist and pioneering petroleum geologist * Barton, George H (1852-1933) - ( MSHunt, IHunt, WHunt2, MWheeler, EWheeler, ARice, JRice, ERice2, ERice1) - geologist, educator, explorer of Greenland with Robert E. Peary. He was an active member of the association of Edmund Rice descendants, serving on the founding board of directors of the Edmund Rice (1638) Association in 1912. * Bigelow, Hiram (1829-1916) - Mormon pioneer opened settlements in Utah and Arizona. (Bother of Lucy below). * Bigelow, Lucy (1830-1905) - ( NBigelow, SFoster, MHayward, EHubbard, HRice, SRice, ERice) - devoted wife of Mormon Pioneer Brigham Young. * Bigelow, Mary Jane (1827-1868) - wife of Mormon Pioneer Brigham Young, sister of Lucy above. * Bigelow, Nahum (1785-1851) - ( SFoster, MHayward, EHubbard, HRice, SRice, ERice) - western pioneer who in 1845 had his rural ranch house attacked twice by anti-mormon mobs. * Brigham, Asa (1788-1844) - ( MRice, BRice, ARice, JRice, SRice, ERice1) - signer of Texas Declaration of Independence, Texas treasurer, Austin mayor * Brigham, Elbert S (1877-1962) - ( SJBrigham, WBrigham, PBrigham2, PBrigham1, TBrigham4, NBrigham, MRice, HRice, ERice1) ,, a very successful dairyman and three-term U.S. Congressman from Vermont. * Brigham, Elijah (1751-1816) - ( LBrigham, DBrigham, MRice, HRice, ERice1) - Massachusetts state representative and state senator; U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts. * Brigham, Paul, Maj Gen (1746-1838) - ( PBrigham1, EBrigham, MRice, HRice, ERice1) - Company commander of Continental troops at Valley Forge, Major General of the Vermont Militia, 2nd Governor of State of Vermont. * Brigham, Paul (1761-1833) - ( PBrigham1, TBrigham4, NBrigham, MRice, HRice, ERice1) - 1775 Massachusetts Minuteman of the Revolutionar War and one of the founders of St. Albans VT. * Brigham, William, Cpt (1735-1793) - ( NBrigham2, NBrigham1, MRice, HRice, ERice1) - Captain of Company of Minuteman Militia that marched out from Marborough MA on the alarm of 19 Apr 1775. * Burroughs, Edgar Rice (1875-1950) - ( GTBurroughs1, MRice6, TRice5, TRice4, ORice, JRice, ERice2, ERice1) - an American writer best known for his creations of the jungle hero Tarzan and the heroic Mars adventurer John Carter, although he produced works in many genres. * Burroughs, Joan (1908-1972) (daughter of Edgar) - she and her husband, James Pierce, were Tarzan and Jane Radio actors in the 1930s. C * George Rice Carpenter (1863–1909), educator and literary scholar * Herman Churchill (1869–1941), educator, genealogist and historian * Coolidge, Calvin, Pres. (1872–1933) - thirtieth President of the United States - ( JCCoolidge, SA Brewer, ICBrewer, SRice, BRice2, BRice1, DRice, HRice, DERice) * Coolidge, Charles, Brig Gen (1844-1926) - ( AMRice, HRice, NRice, JRice, CRice, JRice, ERice) served in U.S. Civil War, Indian Wars of the West, Spanish American War and Asian Conflicts. Retired as brigadier general, cousin to Pres. Coolidge above. * Coolidge, John (1906-2000), businessman & philanthropist from Plymouth Notch, Vermont and son of President Coolidge (see above). * Coolidge, Sherman (1862-1932) - (adopted son of Gen C.A. Coolidge) - Arapahoe Indian refugee, Episcopalian Priest and major advocate of the Native American Civil Rights movement. D * Drury, Allen S (1918-1998) - ( AMDrury, SDDrury, AKDrury, ADrury1, CDrury2, EDrury, DDrury, CDrury1, TDrury, JDrury2, LRice, ERice1) - journalist and pultizer prize winner, UPI correspondant for the U.S. Senate in 1943-1945. * Drury, Alexander G (1844-1929) - (son of Asa) physician, medical educator and medical historian * Drury, Asa (1801-1870) - ( JDrury6, JDrury5, JDrury4, TDrury, JDrury2, LRice, ERice1) - educator and Baptist minister best known as an antebellum abolitionist. * Thomas Drury (1668-1723) (grandson) - Founder of Framingham, MA and captain of the local militia. E * Eliot, Charles (1859-1897) - (son of Charles W.) - American landscape architect and pioneer of regional planning; * Eliot, Charles W. (1834-1926) - ( MLyman, LRWilliams, PRice, ARice, JRice, SRice) - 21st President of Harvard University * Eliot, Samuel A II (1862-1950) - (son of Charles W. ) Unitarian minister and president of the American Unitarian Association. * Eliot, Samuel A, Jr (1893-1984) - (grandson of Charles W.) American novelist; * Eliot, Theodore L. (1928) - U.S. Ambassador to Afghanistan 1973-1978; grandson of Samuel Atkins Eliot II * Eliot, Thomas H (1907-1991) - U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts; son of Samuel Atkins Eliot II. * Esty, Constantine (1824-1912) - ( DEsty, MERice, URice, PRice4, HRice, JRice, HRice, ERice1) - U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts (Republican) and chief tax assessor during the Lincoln and Johnson administrations. * Esty, Alexander Rice (1826-1881) - (brother of Constantine) famous architect known for designing many Gothic Revival churches in New England, however his work also encompassed university buildings, public buildings, office buildings, and private residences across the Northeastern United States. F Farr * Farr, Lorin (1820-1909): ( WFarr, LSnow, ZSnow, ABrigham, GBrigham, MRice, HRice, ERice1)- 1st Mayor of Ogden, Utah and influential Mormon pioneer. Forbush * Forbush, David (1721-1787) - American Revolution Committee of Safety Minuteman. * Forbush, David (1754-1826) - ( DForbush2, DForbush1, TForbush, DRice, ERice2, ERice1) - Veteran of American Revolutionar War. * Forbush, Loren, Pvt (1827-c1865) - ( RForbush, DForbush2, ...) Veteran, Mormon Battalion. * Forbush, Rufus (1788-1875) - (son of David Forbush Jr) - Mormon Pioneer to Utah. G * Gates, B. Cecil (1887-1941) - (son of Susa Y Gates) - accomplished LDS Composer. * Gates, Emma (1880-1951) - (daughter of Susa Y Gates) - wife of LDS Church Apostle Albert Bowen and world renown opera singer. * Gates, Susa Young (1856-1933) - ( LBigelow, NBigelow, SFoster, MHayward, EHubbard, HRice, SRice, ERice) - active in promoting women's rights and women's suffrage (close associate of Susan B Anthony), founder of Utah Chapter, Daughters of the American Revolution, author of nine books, founding editor of Relief Society Magazine, member, two university board of regents, active genealogist. H * Erastus Otis Haven (1820-1881), Methodist bishop, Massachusetts state senator, and president of three major universities * John James Hollister, Jr. (1901–1961) California state senator and grandson of William Welles Hollister * William Welles Hollister (1818–1886) a California rancher and entrepreneur, namesake of Hollister, California * Howe, Arthur O. (1871-1951) - ( MOHowe, OHowe, GHowe, PRice, LRice, DRice, Erice2, ERice1) - Vermont state representative and senator * Howe, Elias (1819-1867) - ( EHowe3, EHowe2, EHowe1, JHowe, JHowe...) inventor of the first practical sewing machine * Howe, Frank I. (1870-1953) - Vermont state legislator, House speaker, and Vermont lieutenant governor * Howe, Gardner (1759-1854) - (GGFather of Arthur Howe above) - Vermont state legislator * Howe, Gilman B (1850-1933) - ( SHowe, EHowe, SHowe, PHowe, RBrigham, EBrigham, MRice, HRice, ERice1) - prominent genealogist of the Bigelow, Howe, Warren families and 1922 President of the National Genealogical Society. * Howe, Jonas (1786-1865) - Massachusetts state legislator * Jonas Holland Howe (1821-1898), abolitionist, artist, and Minnesota state legislator * Howe, Marshall O. (1832-1919) (Father of Arthur above), Vermont state legislator * Simon Herbert Howe (1835-1911), businessman, Massachusetts state legislator and first mayor of Marlborough * Levi Hubbard (1762–1836), Massachusetts state legislator, U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts (Maine District) I * Charles Phillip Ingalls (1836–1902), American pioneer whose life was depicted in the Little House books * James Harvey Irvine (1867–1947), prominent landowner in Orange County, California; Irvine Ranch K * Charles Reuben Keyes (1871–1951), educator, archaeologist and German scholar * Margaret Naumann Keyes (1918 - ), educator and heritage conservation scholar * David Sjodahl King (1917–2009), U.S. Congressman from Utah, ambassador * William Henry King (1863–1949), U.S. Congressman and Senator from Utah L * Rose Wilder Lane (1886–1968), writer, political theorist & co-founder of the modern American libertarian movement * Mary Ashton (Rice) Livermore (1820–1905), American abolitionist, social activist, and author. M * Catherine Ann Keyes Miller (1905–1978), music historian, archivist, and educator P * Frank Charles Partridge (1861–1943), lawyer, diplomat, and U.S. Senator from Vermont * Prentiss, Sophia (1828-1888) - ( AWilcox, MWarrenII, PRice, SRice, ERice, JRice, DERice) - wife of Dr Willard Bliss (1825-1889) - a physician and they resided in Washington DC. Dr Bliss was one of the attending Presidential Physicians to Pres Garfield when he died from his assasination. He was also Surgeon General of the Army and the doctor who treated Gen Zachary Taylor for malaria. R * Reid, Alimra Jane (1840-1912) - ( SPrentiss, PWarren, MWarrenII, PRice, SRice, ERice, JRice, DERice) - Mormon Wagon Train Pioneer in 1861 traveled from Iowas to Utah. * Abbott Barnes Rice (1862–1926), businessman and Massachusetts state legislator * Alexander Hamilton Rice (1818–1895), industrialist, Boston mayor, Massachusetts governor, and U.S. Congressman * Alexander Hamilton Rice, Jr. (1875–1956), physician, geographer and explorer * Alexandrea Kawisenhawe Rice (1972 - ), contemporary Canadian actress from the Kahnawake Mohawk nation * Americus Vespucius Rice (1835–1904), banker, brigadier general, U.S. Congressman from Ohio * Caleb Rice (1792–1873), attorney; first president of Massachusetts Mutual Life Insurance Company and mayor of Springfield, Massachusetts * Charles Rice (1787–1863), brigadier general of the Massachusetts Militia and state representative * Charles Allen Thorndike Rice (1851–1889), publisher, editor and journalist * Edmund Rice (1819–1889), U.S. Congressman from Minnesota * Edmund Rice (1842–1906), brigadier general and Medal of Honor awardee * Rice, Edward (1622-1712) - (son) co-founder of Marlborough MA / lost property in indian raids of King Philip's War 1676. * Edward Everett Rice (1847–1924), composer and musical theater producer * Edward Loranus Rice (1871–1960), biologist and university administrator * Franklin Pierce Rice (1852–1919), publisher, historian and antiquarian * George Walter Rice (1855–1884), pioneering Canadian photographer and arctic explorer * George Washington Rice (1823–1856), businessman and founder of Massachusetts Mutual Life Insurance Company * Harvey Rice (1800–1891), lawyer, publisher, author and Ohio state legislator * Rice, Henry (1621-1711) - (son) co-founder of Marlborough MA / lost property in indian raids of King Philip's War 1676. * Rice, Henry, Maj. (1786-1867) - Veteran of War of 1812 and Boston City Councilman, Massachusetts State Legislator * Henry Mower Rice (1816–1894), U.S. Senator from Minnesota, prominent in its statehood * Rice, Jabez (1728-1809) - Massachusetts Minuteman and soldier in the American Revolutionary War * Jacob Rice (1787-1879), New Hampshire state legislator * James Clay Rice (1828–1864), educator, lawyer and brigadier general * James Stephen Rice (1846–1939), businessman, rancher & early resident of Tustin, California * Joel Taylor Rice (aka Joel Ryce-Menuhin), (1933–1998) pianist and Jungian psychologist * John Asaph Rice (1829-1888), prominent Chicago hotelier & book collector, father of Wallace Rice * Jonas Rice (1672–1753), grandson of Edmund; first permanent English American settler and founder of Worcester, Massachusetts * Lawrence Bridges Rice (1898–1992), architect and tennis champion * Leon Scott Rice (1958- ) major general, U.S. Air Force; commander of Massachusetts Air National Guard and Massachusetts National Guard * Luther Rice (1783–1836), Baptist minister, missionary to India, and educator; founder of George Washington University * Michael Alan Rice (1955- ) biologist, Rhode Island state legislator * Percy Fitch Rice (1882–1954), inventor and businessman * Richard Henry Rice (1863–1922), mechanical engineer and inventor * Thomas Rice (1654-1747), grandson of Edmund; Massachusetts colonial legislator and a founder of Westborough, Massachusetts * Rice, Thomas (1654-1747) - (grandson) - married his cousin Anna Rice (1661-1731) * Thomas Rice (1768–1854), Massachusetts state legislator, U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts (Maine district) * Wallace deGroot Cecil Rice (1859–1939), author, poet and designer of the Chicago flag * Willard Wadsworth Rice (1895–1967), silver medalist U.S. hockey player in the 1924 Winter Olympics * William Abbott Rice (1912–1991), geologist and university professor * William Ball Rice (1840–1909), industrialist and president of Rice & Hutchins, Inc. * William North Rice (1845–1928), geologist, Methodist minister and university administrator * William Whitney Rice (1826–1896), U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts * George Edmund Royce (1829–1903), businessman and state senator from Vermont S Smith * Smith, George A. (1870-1951): ( SFarr, LFarr, WFarr, LSnow, ZSnow, ABrigham, GBrigham, MRice, HRice, ERice1)- Apostle of LDS Church and later its 8th President. * Joan Irvine Smith (1933- ), businesswoman and philanthropist prominent in Orange County, California. U * William Upham (1791–1853), Vermont state legislator and U.S. Senator from Vermont W * Daniel Warren (1786-1862) - ( MWarrenII, PRice, SRice, ERice, JRice, DERice) led a large part of the Warren family to settle a new town of Warrensville in Cuyahoga County, Ohio in the early 19th century. He is credited as the town founder. Warrensville was eventually incorporated in the city of Cleveland proper. Journals of early Mormon missionaries from nearby Kirtland OH, record a lot of activity in this town on their first visit in November 1830. Some of these Warren descendants joined the Mormons. * Moses Warren II (1760-1851) - ( PRice, SRice, ERice, JRice, DERice) - Revolutionary War Veteran, included in the group betrayed by Benedict Arnold at West Point. * Gideon Welles (1802–1878), Secretary of the Navy during the Lincoln and Andrew Johnson administrations. * Almanzo James Wilder (1857–1949), husband of writer Laura Ingalls Wilder and father of writer Rose Wilder Lane * Laura Ingalls Wilder (1867–1957), author of Little House on the Prairie Special Groups Revolutionary War Minutemen # Marlborough Minutemen of 1775 - Edmund Rice was one of the first settlers of Marlborough MA in 1668. 107 years later many of his direct descendants made up a large share of the four companies of minutemen that responded to the Lexington alarm of 19 April 1775. Afterwards, many of these played an important role in the American revolutionary war. Revolutionary War Service * Howe, Phineas (1739-1832) - ( RBrigham, EBrigham, MRice, HRice, ERice1) - American Revolutionary War minuteman, served til 1777 in Reed's Regiment. * Rice, Peter (1761-1780) - ( MERice, URice, PRice4, HRice, JRice, HRice, ERice1) - died in military service, Revolutionary War while serving at West Point which was almost betrayed by Benedict Arnold. * Rice, Jabez (1728-1809) - Massachusetts Minuteman and soldier in the American Revolutionary War Civil War Service * Burroughs, George T, Maj (1833-1919) (Father of Edgar) - Civil War Officer in the 43rd New York Volunteers. Lost Descendants * Daniel Rice (1766-) - born in Marlborough MA to unknown parents ? References * Edmund Rice 1638 Organization Category:Descendants of individuals Category:Family history